winxfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jesteś Naj
thumb|right|100 px Jesteś Naj — pierwsza specjalna piosenka z drugiego studyjnego albumu Klubu Winx — Winx na Koncercie. |-|Polska wersja= Pierwsza zwrotka Dziś rano wstałam, rozleniwiona jak co dzień. Tusz nakładam, już doskonale czuję się. Ulicą biegnę, swoich przyjaciół spotkać chcę. To znowu będzie, w szkole bardzo ciężki dzień. Z tą nauką, co w naszej mocy robi się. I żadnych głupot, bo moje życie takie jest. W obłokach ciągle dziś bujam i znów w mej głowie tylko ty. Czy zawsze już tak ma być, pytają wszyscy. Refren Jesteś naj! (niezwykła tak jak mało kto) Jesteś naj! (i zasługujesz na to co dał los) Więc uwierz. Siłę masz! (by z demonami toczyć bój) Jedną z gwiazd (zostaniesz taką zawsze już kim jesteś) Druga zwrotka Mamy wolne. Co robić, zastanawiam się, by było fajnie. Znów na zakupach cały dzień. Bo ciągle samej, przez cały dzień tak trudno być. Mam przyjaciół z nimi dzielę wszystko dziś. Na siebie popatrz! Do ciebie właśnie mówię Refren Jesteś naj! (niezwykła tak jak mało kto)... Trzecia zwrotka Najlepiej jest być sobą, a ty niezwykła pragniesz być. Dlaczego nie chcesz uwierzyć? Czy tego nie widzisz? Refren Jesteś naj! (niezwykła tak jak mało kto)... Jesteś naj! Jesteś naj! Jesteś naj! Naj! Dlaczego nie chcesz uwierzyć? (uwierzyć nie chcesz) Czy tego nie widzisz? Że jesteś naj. Kim jesteś. thumb|center|335 px |-|Oryginalna wersja= Woke up this morning I am so lazy! I'm late again Put on my make up The sun is shining, I feel great I rush in the street, my friends are waiting there for me One more adventure It's gonna be a tought day at school There's so much to learn and we are giving all our best No time for foolin' It may seem hard but it's my life. The teacher caught me daydreaming again All I can think is you And will I make it to the end? My friends keep telling me CHORUS You're the one who can do the incredible things you do You're the best and baby you deserve the gift you have Can't you see? You are strong You fight against the demons everyday You're a star, remember where you come from and who you are Come join us! We have a day out I wonder what we're going to do I'm so excited! Shall we go shopping all day long? I'll see my parents It's hard to be away from home But it's all worth it, I love to share it with my friends. New look at youself, you know I'm talking to you CHORUS You're the one who can do the incredible things you do You're the best and baby you deserve the gift you have Can't you see? You are strong You fight against the demons everyday You're a star, remember where you come from and who you are Come join us! Why be extraordinary when you can always be yourself? You are a fairy, believe it Why can't see that CHORUS You're the one who can do the incredible things you do You're the best and baby you deserve the gift you have Can't you see? You are strong You fight against the demons everyday You're a star, remember where you come from and who you are Come join us! You are a fairy, believe it You gotta believe it Cause youre the one A Fairy thumb|center|335 px Kategoria:A do Z